So Close
by noellestarr
Summary: "So close, to reaching, that famous happy end. Almost, believing, this one's not pretend..." Katniss tells Peeta she loves him. Then later, they get married and finally have their perfect moment. One shot! Set before epilogue. Fluff & super sweet!


**Hello everyone! I am so excited to give you this, my first ever Hunger Games story! Eep! This is a one shot about Katniss finally admitting she is in love with Peeta, to him. Oh, and their wedding! This is how I see the whole thing happening. I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps… Please review! You have no idea how much reviews mean to me! I furiously check my email to see if I am getting favorites, and reviews. So please, please review! I love you all(:**

**Well, here you go. I got this idea listening to the song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. It is not just a song about a fairytale ending, well it is, but it is sooo much more than that! When I heard it for the first time, it reminded me so much of Katniss and Peeta's struggle to get their own fairytale ending. So, while reading this, I highly recommend listening to "So Close". Thanks all!**

**So finally, here you go!**

Peeta. Peeta Mellark. Mr. Mellark. The boy with the bread.

I am sitting across from him now, as he waves his paintbrush in a million different directions painting me. It took awhile for me to agree to this, but I agreed. My mouth muscles are starting to cramp up though, seeing as he's making me smile for this one.

"How much longer?" I hiss through my teeth.

"Almost done." He whispers, not looking up from his creation.

"Peeta..." I start to hiss.

"Done."

I immediately drop my smile, and rub my cheek muscles.

"Let me see!" I bound over next to him. I can't keep my smile gone for long.

"Alright!" He laughs in defeat.

And there is me. And him. We are in the meadow, and he has his arms around me and I am laughing. I have a dandelion tucked above my ear, and I am wearing an orange sundress.

"Orange, like sunset." I whisper.

"But of course." He smiles up at me.

I can't help but give him a peck on the lips. Then I realize something. This is his way of telling me he loves me. As soon as I see the sparkly ring on the girl in the painting's finger, I know. This is his way of telling me that he's ready.

I gasp slightly. "Would you excuse me one moment?"

He nods.

I run upstairs and collapse on our bed. But was I ready? Ready to move into being his wife? I know I am. I can feel a tingling, longing sensation in my chest, knowing it is for him. But just saying yes wouldn't do... Would it?

I yank open one of the dresser drawers and grab a piece of paper and pen.

I know that if I try to make some brilliant speech about how much I love him, nothing would come out. Too many things would be swirling inside my mind at the same time. Words are his strongpoint, not mine.

I start to make a list of things about him that I love. After I am satisfied, I turn the list into a couple paragraphs. Afterwards, I change some of my words to make it sound a tad bit more poetic. There, done.

As soon as I grab my list, I run down the stairs and to him. He looks a little confused.

"Peeta," I clear my throat, and steady my stance in front of his sitting body on the couch.

"Yes, Katniss?" I can see he is trying to contain his laughter. I shush him.

"This, is why I love you. I wrote this, not because I couldn't think of anything to say, but because I had to contain my thought process." I start.

Peeta immediately becomes serious, and is listening intently, waiting for me to continue.

"You are beautiful. Really, truly, beautiful. The way your eyes light up as they meet mine, and as they glisten as you weave creations with only your hands. You love me, for me. Not because I'm the girl on fire, but because I'm me. I'm not the same 16 year old girl I was before our first games, but that's okay, because you are no longer the same boy you were either. I love your smile, and how it brightens every moment that I care enough to pay attention too. I wish I did more often. I love that your favorite color is orange like the sunset, and that you can make me my cheesy buns in no time at all. When I'm with you, time seems to slow to a stop. I finally understand what you meant sitting on the rooftop with me as you said, "I wish I could freeze this moment right here, right now and live in it forever." I took it for granted. But not anymore. Because I want to be in your presence forever, but I don't want to freeze any one moment. Because if we did, we wouldn't get to live out the rest of them, which could be even better than the first."

I think I can see tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you. Really, truly, love you. I am in fact am IN love with you. I always have been. I just wish I could have returned your feelings for me mutually a long time ago. I guess I was just afraid of being hurt. And there was Gale, but he no longer matters like you do to me. Gale is a square. But here I am now, writing you this not because I'm afraid to say it, but because I would have too many wonderful thoughts about you swarming inside my head that I couldn't formulate words if I did this from scratch. Like you can, which is another thing I love about you." I pause, wiping away one of my own tears.

"You are extraordinary, and I love you, MY Peeta Mellark." Tears are falling fast now, and I can't help a smile that spreads across my face.

"I love you, Peeta! More than anything. I'm ready." I tell him strongly.

What happens next seems like a blur. He runs over and hugs me to him, and I run my fingers through his hair as he kisses me. Next thing I know, he is down on one knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, I love you also. You said it all, and I can't help but love you even more, my heart is truly swelling. We've been through so much, and I want you to be mine forever. Katniss, will you marry me?"

I take in a breath and nod my head furiously.

"Yes. Yes!" I jump into his arms and he spins me around.

He slips a beautiful ring on my finger, and it's engraved with the word "always". My pearl is in the center. I am extremely overjoyed.

**5 months later..**.

This is it. I, Katniss Everdeen, the girl who said she would NEVER get married is getting married. To Peeta Mellark of all people! If you would have asked me 3 years ago if this was even a slight possibility, I would have dropped dead laughing. But here I am now, about to become Mrs. Peeta Mellark. Katniss Mellark. This is it.

I take a deep breath and walk to the entrance of the wedding hall, (a recent addition to District 12) where Haymitch is waiting to walk me down the aisle.

"You ready for this, sweetheart?" He asks me.

Thank gosh he is sober for my wedding. I thank the sky.

I take in a sharp breath. "I'm ready for anything life decides to throw at me."

He gives my hand a quick squeeze before linking his arm with mine. We walk slowly down the aisle, and I take my time to glance around at all the shining faces that are nodding me on.

Finally, I'm ready to look at Peeta. I raise my head and lock eyes with him. He is absolutely stunning, and he is shining like the sun. His eyes have that twinkle, and I can feel his love radiating all the way over to me. This makes me smile.

"Do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark to be your husband, to love and to care for..."

Before they even finish I am nodding my head furiously and squeezing the life out of Peeta's hands.

"Do you, Peeta Mellark..."

"Yes!" Peeta blurts.

Everyone laughs contently.

"Well I guess that does it then. I now pronounce you husband and wife!"

I grab Peeta's neck and pull him too me.

"Here's to our forever." I whisper and then we kiss. The guests erupt into cheers and the whole thing leaves me breathless. As soon as I can focus myself from the happy, hazy state I'm currently in, we are whisked to the dining hall for our reception. The night goes by rather quickly, and I am in ultimate content.

Suddenly, a happy-go-lucky slow song starts to play.

"Let's put it together for the newlyweds, dancing their first dance as husband and wife!" Effie raises her glass.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Are you fricking kidding me? I think to myself. I specifically told EVERYONE...

"Common Katniss!" Peeta grins and takes my hand.

I silently curse to myself and make sure to shoot Effie and the prep team a sharp look before letting Peeta practically drag me to the dance floor.

Peeta puts his arms around my waist and everyone sighs happily. I just roll my eyes.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Peeta laughs, "Common, you know you want too!"

"I know I DON'T want too." I huff.

Peeta just smirks.

"Wait, you knew about this, bread boy?"

Peeta laughs. "Of course I did, fire girl."

"What happened to the saying, 'Its a bride's wedding'?"

"Katniss, that's not a saying."

"Yeah well-" I sputter.

"I just thought that since we are married now..." He stretches out the word and my heart flutters.

"...We could have some fun." He whispers seductively.

I feel the stupidest, fan girl grin that I've ever carried creep onto my face.

Even though I try to hide it, he notices.

"Common, Katniss Mellark, dance with me."

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

I hug him tightly to me and reach up to give him a kiss filled with more love then I ever could have imagined I could give. I can hear hoots, howls, and squeals in the distance, but I am so far away in my own world right now it doesn't even matter. I am flying.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

Just as soon as the song ends, I can't help myself. I jump on top of Peeta and we go crashing to the ground.

People squeal with excitement but Haymitch runs over and practically pries us apart. I lay one last kiss on his forehead before I am pushed back.

"Ahem... On that note... Let's have the toasting!" Effie cheers.

I sit down and Peeta sits down on the chair next to me. Screw this! I get up and sit on Peeta's lap and his arms automatically close around me.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "There you have the REAL LIFE star crossed lovers of District 12." He says sarcastically.

I can't help grinning, but also mourning at the announcement of our old nickname.

Effie taps her champagne glass with her spoon.

"Attention everyone! Friends and family! We welcome you to the reception of Peeta and Katniss Mellark."

Everyone claps.

"We are now going to ask the bride's mother, Layla Everdeen to start the toasting."

My mom rises from her seat near us, and walks up to the podium. I hold my breath.

"Hello everyone." She smiles and her blue eyes shine.

"My daughter Katniss Everdeen, now Mellark," She glances over at us, "Is here today getting married to a wonderful man. I know how much you love my daughter Peeta, and you don't know how much your love and protection for her means to me." She smiles at Peeta.

"My other daughter," She takes a deep breath, "Was unfortunate enough to pass at the age of 13." She pauses and lookes over at me for my approval. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, but I nod for her to go on. Peeta hugs me tighter.

"Primrose Everdeen. She was very fond of Peeta, I know she was. She told me so herself. I remember us sitting together in our old home, watching their first games. She had said to me,

"She looks happy."

"I looked at her quizzingly, because they were in the arena, how could that possibly be? I even asked her."

"She said to me, "It's him."

I look at my mother, and for the first time in a long time, I smile at her, with love. I am overcome with emotions, as tears keep falling down. But they arn't sad tears, they are tears of joy. I can feel her here. Prim, and she is happy.

Everyone claps and I can't help it, I run into my mother's arms and we hold each other for the longest time. My mom pulls back and motions for Peeta to join us. He smiles and jogs over. The three of us hold one another, and just stand there. Welcome to our cheesy family, Peeta! I think.

Haymitch, Effie, Annie, and even Johanna now make speeches. I am breathless. I didn't know so many people could possibly care about Peeta and me. But... They do.

"What do you say... We get out of here." Peeta whispers into my ear.

A warm tingling sensation flows all the way from my ears down to my toes.

"I couldn't agree more."

And with that, we wave goodbye to everyone at the party and hop into our very own 'just got married' carriage. Must have been Effie again... I think, but this time I just laugh to myself.

**Later that night in the Mellark home...**

Peeta and me are finally alone. We are sitting together on the couch eating leftover wedding cake, that Peeta of course made. I am waving around a bottle of champagne, and Peeta is kissing my neck.

"Peeta..." I murmur.

"Peeta!" I say louder this time.

"Hm?" He asks not stopping.

"You're getting frosting on my neck." I laugh.

"You know you like it." He whispers into my flesh.

There is his 'I'm so sexy' voice again. It just makes me laugh harder.

"Stop!" I squeal. That of course just makes him kiss me harder.

So I grab my plate and shove it into his hair.

"Katniss what the-" He starts.

"You know what?" He smirks.

"What?" I poke him playfully.

He just chucks a fistful of cake at me.

"Ahhh!" I yell, laughing like a maniac. And with that, we are running around the house, chasing each other while simultaneously throwing cake. Of course he is faster than me, and has caught me in his arms and carries me princess style up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me? " I sputter out after my laughter just about chokes me.

"I just thought we could wash up a little." He grins.

"That okay with you, Mrs. Mellark?"

I nod my head furiously and reach up for another kiss. He turns on the tub and we dangle our feet in, both covered in frosting from head to toe.

"I think you look beautiful." Peeta smiles.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure WE look pretty hideous." I laugh.

"YOU look magnificent." He sniffs.

"YOU look like frosting." I smirk.

He shrugs. "What can I say? Frosting complements me. But you just look EXTRAordinary." He whispers into my neck.

"YOU look like a kiss-up." I poke his chest, giggling.

"As a matter of fact, I am." A grin creeps onto his beautiful face.

We then lean in for the perfect kiss that would lead us into our extraordinary moment that would last for the rest of our lives.

**Well, there you go! Please, please, PLEASE review! (:**


End file.
